


To the Stars

by Yva_Daraxerxes



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Isekai, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yva_Daraxerxes/pseuds/Yva_Daraxerxes
Summary: It had been a long stressful week for Mo Guan Shan, and all he had wanted was a good night rest. He had a good life right now, he knew. He had a stable job, a nice apartment and some friends. However, nothing is always nice so of course he had some worries but all in all, he was happy but just tired of working.It had been a long stressful week for Mo Guan Shan, and all he had wanted was a good night rest, so why and what in the world happened that he was now somewhere else with a very naked black haired guy pointing a sword at him?
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	1. Starfinder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a huge fan of isekai, and wouldn't it be nice to have an isekai TianShan?
> 
> This isn't beta-tested, just so you know.

It had been a long stressful week for Mo Guan Shan, and all he had wanted was a good night rest.

  
He had arrived home after working at Starfinder, a lovely bookshop cafe owned by a lesbian couple who loved him and his cooking skills. When Mo Guan Shan had arrived to Kiert, he had been running from the painful past and its memories, but no one could survive in a new city without a roof over one’s head and a job. He had been lucky when he found that place. The owners, two women by the names of Isabel Frada and Kiera F. Shearer, had listened to his story while he ate and decided then and there that they would provide him with a job and a place to stay. It needs to be said that Mo Guan Shan didn’t know that the women he was talking to at that moment were in fact the owners of the place where he was spending the last of his money as a couple of people near his age were the ones serving the food.

  
After he had become part of Starfinder’s staff, he had found out that all the workers were people who, like him, had nowhere to go and have found a haven in there. Starfinder was not only a bookshop in which you could bring or purchase a book to read while eating some cake or drinking some delicious coffee or tea. They also served meals in case you were planning to devour the book and spend all day there reading. It was also the place many people called home, not only the staff.

  
“What are you doing tonight, Momo?” Jessica asked him. “Are you going to stay home all night once again? Tomorrow is our day off, you could come with us.”

  
“Don’t call him Momo, Jess, you know he doesn’t like it.” Yûki reprimanded Jess. “But it’s true you should come, Mo. It could help you cheer up.”

  
Jessica was a short, chubby girl with red hair, like his, but a bit longer. She was covered in tattoos and piercings. Yûki was slender and taller than their girlfriend, and although Yûki was also tattooed, they preferred to wear pastel or bright colours. Even Yûki’s hair was a tone of baby pink with baby blue streaks. They usually teamed up with Mo Guan Shan to clean the tables.

  
“I’m sorry, Yûki, Jess. I’m…” Mo Guan Shan looked away from them and sighed as he was cleaning one of the tables. “I’m just not in the mood. Sorry.”

  
“Oh, don’t worry, lil’ bee! We all understand.” Marc went to him and put his hand on Mo Guan Shan’s cheek. Then, he gave the redhead a reassuring smile. “We know what heartbreak means, you know? We just deal with it differently, lil’ bee.”

  
“Don’t worry about me. Why don’t you all go while I finish cleaning up?”

  
“Momo, it’s also our job to clean this place!”

  
“Jess, just go, really. There isn’t much left to clean.”

  
“You sure, Mo?”

  
They all left after changing and telling him goodbye. Only Mo Guan Shan remained in the bookshop café. He put his headphones around his neck and continued cleaning while singing along to the song that was playing.

  
_Quicker than the curious_   
_And brighter than a meteor_   
_Never knowing who to trust makes me insecure._

It is curious how the mind wanders off when one is cleaning and does not desire to think of anything. Mo Guan Shan thought about him. Him being, of course, Albert. Mo Guan Shan met him when a friend had called him to ask if he was available and interested in playing as a substitute for a band for a while as the guitarist had been in an accident. Albert was the singer of that band. Albert asked Mo Guan Shan for a date, and then he asked for another and another, always being the gentleman. Mo Guan Shan had felt comfortable with him and quickly developed a crush on him. However, cool, tall, handsome, gentlemanly Albert was also not-looking-for-a-boyfriend-only-one-night-stands Albert.

  
_Let my heart bleed out 'till there's nothing left._

  
After singing that line, Mo Guan Shan sighed. Music was really his way of expressing and dealing with his emotions. He loved Jessica, Yûki, Marc and the others but it was only a matter of time before they left Starfinder. No one usually worked at Starfinder for longer than a year, they always found a better opportunity at life. Only Mo Guan Shan who had been working at the bookshop for four years already stayed. It was as if-

  
“This place surely loves you, huh?” An old woman was standing at the door that connected the bookshop to the storeroom of the shop if one went downstairs and to that very woman and her partner’s house if one went upstairs. “Or should I say that it’s mutual? Always the first to arrive and the last to leave.”

  
That Kiera F. Shearer was a very strange woman was a shared opinion among staff and customers of Starfinder. She had such grace and natural elegance that no one could help but wonder this woman’s history. If one were to ask her about her past, she just smiled and naturally changed the topic of the conversation. However, even if her appearance was that of a sweet almost sixty years old woman, there was no doubt that her eyes had a passionate fire burning in them betraying that image.

  
“I’ll always love this place”

  
“Oh, I know that, boy. I just wonder if that will be good for you or not. The veil has been…” From time to time, Kiera talked about a veil but never gave information about what she meant with that. She mentioned it only when she was with him or Isabela, sometimes with both of them present, but Mo Guan Shan never thought much of it as he considered it part of Kiera’s mysteries and it seemed supernatural and he did not believe in such things. Reality was harsh, and there was nothing super in its nature. “Listen to me, Mo Guan Shan. You keep everything you hold dear and do not want to be separated from it near. Always carry that backpack with you with all of that, you hear me?”

Mo Guan Shan reassured the woman that he had everything he cared for in his backpack. When a year had passed since he started working at the bookshop, Kiera started asking him to always carry with him everything that he did not wanted to be separated from, without exception. So, there were a photo of his parents with him before his father died and a photo of his mother and him when he graduated from high school, the wedding rings from his parents, and a few more things in his backpack.

  
“Well, young man, I believe you should be going home.”

  
Mo Guan Shan nodded. He had just finished cleaning just before Kiera appeared and a week’s worth of exhaustion was already threatening him and asking for a good sleep. The woman walked to Mo Guan Shan and he bent down to her height so that she could place a motherly kiss on his cheek.

  
“Good night, Mo Guan Shan.”

  
The redhaired young closed his jacket and walked in his house’s direction. It was an apartment that was within a five minutes’ walk from the shop. He was exhausted and all he wanted was a shower, eat dinner and just sleep as much as he wanted. Precisely, that is what he did and in that order.

  
It had been a long stressful week for Mo Guan Shan, and all he had wanted was a good night rest, so why and what in the world happened that he was now somewhere else with a very naked black haired guy pointing a sword at him?


	2. Isekai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do remember there is no beta reader for this.

“Who are you?” The black haired asked while threatening Mo Guan Shan with the sword. “Who send you? Speak now before I kill you.”

Mo Guan Shan could not process what was happening. One moment he was lying in his bed after showering and eating dinner and the next, he had a handsome man naked pointing his sword at him.

“Am I dreaming? I must be asleep.” That was the only possible explanation to what was happening. However, the blood that run when his cheek was cut by the blade proved the contrary and Mo Guan Shan screamed when reality kicked in.

“Answer me or die. Either way, you are going to die, but it can be more painful for you.”

“W-Wait, I’m… I… I was… It cannot…”

“Tian!” A young blonde man entered the room and stopped after seeing what was happening. “What is happening?”

“What the fuck is happening? I’ll tell you what the fuck is happening. I was at home five minutes ago and now I am…” Mo Guan Shan finally snapped out of it thanks to the less naked guy and was gesturing a lot. “I don’t know where I am, but this pervert is pointing his sword at me!”

The blonde guy started laughing too much while murmuring the way the redhaired described the black-haired guy. Even the black-haired man showed a surprised face. From behind the blonde guy, another one appeared. He was slightly shorter than the blonde one and his hair was brownish.

“Who are you?” The black-haired guy slightly moved the sword, and everyone focused on him. “You still haven’t answered and I really don’t like repeating myself.”

At first, the redhaired wanted to protest, but the proximity of the blade against his neck made him quickly rethink his situation. Before Mo Guan Shan could answer, the brown-haired guy approached them, grabbed the other man’s wrist and shook his head.

“Thanks.” Mo Guan Shan did not trust those strangers but without a sword threatening his life, explaining his situation was easier. “My name is Mo Guan Shan. I was at my apartment after arriving home from work and when I was going to sleep, I was somehow here.”

“Where are you…”

“Wait! You are from Earth!” The blond guy interrupted the black-haired one. “Oh! That is so cool! I always thought I would never meet someone who was an Earthean, you know? This is so cool!”

The blonde guy appeared in his field of vision and occupied it. He was rambling about how he was from… Earth? Mo Guan Shan could only think that if they were that surprised that could only meant that he had been…

“Oh no, no and no.” Mo Guan Shan slapped himself just in case this was really all a dream. “I’m not dreaming, I have been abducted.”

“What!? Hey! We are not aliens; we are humans too!” Blondie, as Mo Guan Shan started calling him in his head, seemed to be really offended by Mo Guan Shan’s reasoning. “We may not be from the same dimension, but we are still humans!”

“Right. Of course.”

“Good!” The blonde guy seemed to ignore the reluctance in Mo Guan Shan’s voice.

“I go by Tian.” When Tian told Mo Guan Shan his name, the redhaired noticed that Tian was no longer naked. It seems that while he had been freaking out, the man had put on a pair of pants. “The blabbermouth is Ryin and the quiet one is Lexi. We are knights of the Order of the Dragon.”

“Order of the Dragon?”

“Yup! You don’t know about the… oh… Nevermind.”

“The Order of the Dragon is one of the knight forces of the House of He.” Lexi started talking while Tian was putting on a shirt. He had nice muscles and was fit, as Mo Guan Shan could observe, and even had some scars through his body now that he was taking a good look. Tian sensed Mo Guan Shan’s eyes on him and smirked at the redhaired. That made Mo Guan Shan listen once again to Lexi. “In our case, we specifically serve under the second son of the He family: He Tian, the Duke of Bantee.”

“Tian?” The redhaired’s eyes drifted once again to the black-haired man who naked or dressed was the sexiest person Mo Guan Shan had ever seen. Although, to be fair, the other two were not bad either. “As in…”

“Sorry to disappoint but my name is Tian for Sebastian. Sebastian le Franéy, at your service.”

“Yeah, he just calls himself like that to feel important and related to the Duke.” Ryin got a nasty look from Sebastian for his remark. “What? It’s true.”

“How do I get home?” The redhaired interrupted. “There has to be a way. How do I get back home?”

“I don’t know if there is a way.” Lexi answered while Sebastian sighed and Ryin looked uncomfortable. “The mages and wizards in the Royal Palace may know more.”

“How far is the capital?”

“We are near the borders of the Kingdom; within the territory of the Duke of Bantee.” Lexi answered Mo Guan Shan once again. “Normally, it would be around two weeks at most, but the borders are not safe.”

“And we have the problem with the monsters.” Added Sebastian without letting Lexi answer. “That’s why we were deployed here: to control their population.”

“I will accompany you in whatever mission you have, but only if you help me get back home.”

“Why would we let you accompany us?”

The black-haired man answered. He had a point, Mo Guan Shan thought. After all, they were trained soldiers while he was only a cook and waiter who knew how to play the guitar. How could they benefit from taking him with them? He needed them, they didn’t need him.

“I can cook.” Mo Guan Shan went with the only thing that could help him convince them. Food is a necessity, and he was a good cook.

“Do you think we…”

“Hired!” Interrupted the blonde while covering with his hands Sebastian’s mouth. “No offence but I won’t eat your burnt food ever again, Tian. Never again.”

“Let’s get some rest, then.” Lexi said before yawning. “Tomorrow will be a long day.”

“Tian, you should let Momo sleep here. It’s two beds each room and Lexi and I are already sharing.”

The black haired just glanced at them and sighed, lighting up a cigarette with a flame at his fingertip.

“What is that?”

“Magic.”

“Oh my God!” Mo Guan Shan whispered sometime later in the middle of the night when Lexi and Ryin had gone to their own room and Sebastian and he were in their respective beds. “If I have been isekai’d I should have some magical power!”

He heard a chuckle in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and be kind.

**Author's Note:**

> I should continue my other fics and I will, but I wanted to start posting this one. I will update it every month or every two months.
> 
> Btw, the song is "Brilliant" by Shinedown.


End file.
